810
Quentin attempts to save the life of his daughter. Synopsis : A long morning is ending at Collinwood, and a young girl who was attacked by the werewolf is dead, but not before Charity Trask has learned a terrible truth about Quentin Collins, a truth that Quentin knows he must keep her from telling to anyone, no matter what the cost. Charity tries to call the police, but is stopped by Quentin, who tells her that the girl is dead. She accuses him of murder. He confronts her with her father's signed confession. Quentin uses the confession to blackmail Charity into silence. Then he tells her they must find the hand of Count Petofi before it is too late. Mrs. Filmore tells Quentin his daughter is sick. Magda tells Quentin about the amulet, which gives protection from Barnabas and Angelique. He goes to get it from Aristede. Aristede pulls a knife on Quentin. Quentin takes the amulet from Aristede and uses it to save the baby. Though the amulet is not enough, the ghost of Jenny comes to save the baby. Category:Dark Shadows episodes Memorable quotes : Quentin: Now, Charity, I may hang for murder, but your father will be dancing at the end of a rope, too. ---- : Magda (to Aristede, who is primping his hair in a mirror): Did you send for me so there would be two of us to admire you? ---- : Aristede: For flesh and blood, I have the Dancing Lady. : Quentin: Then let her dance, Aristede, let her dance! Dramatis personae *Grayson Hall as Magda * Nancy Barrett as Charity Trask *David Selby as Quentin Collins * Michael Stroka as Aristede * Marie Wallace as Jenny * Mary Farrell as Mrs. Filmore Category:Dark Shadows episodes Background information and notes Production * Marie Wallace returns to the cast after an absence of 59 episodes. * The room used by Mrs. Filmore appears to be a redress of a room used by Joshua Collins in 1796. Story * The Collinsport Afghan makes an appearance at Lenore's cradle. * For the first time, Mrs. Filmore appears and comes to Collinwood. Later, Quentin goes to her home and dismisses her from the room. This is the character's only appearance, having already been mentioned several times. * Aristede is staying in an old abandoned building at the end of North Road. * Someone sent Judith brandy-filled chocolates for Christmas. * Steven Simmons is Tim's best friend; they planned to move to . Steven now works in a bank in Worcester. He sent Charity a Christmas card. * GHOSTWATCH: Jenny's ghost appears to Magda and Quentin. * TIMELINE: A long morning is ending. It was last night when Barnabas confronted Aristede. Category:Dark Shadows episodes Bloopers and continuity errors * Grayson Hall flubs Barnabas' name as she says the line, "If she dies, then Barn-banabas says that the future is dead, too!" * The camera can be seen when Aristede reveals The Dancing Girl, which he mistakenly calls "The Dancing Lady". * There is significant camera trouble when Magda comes to the door at Collinwood and Charity answers--moving erratically in and out, being out of focus. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 810 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 810 - The Most Dangerous Game The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 810Category:Dark Shadows episodes